Question of Time
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: Rose is pondering her life and the Doctor is attempting to make a conversation starter... It's a little bit of fluff to do with their feelings and stuff! So R&R TenRose oneshot


**This is Dirty Blonde numero 2. I assume a couple of you have breezed over Switching Planes? Well this is my own little OneShot.**

**It sorta explains Rose's feelings towards the new Doctor and the Doctor's to Rose. A little bit of fluff for ya! Enjooooooooooy! And oh yeah I really like reviews too so... hint hint?**

_Everything begins in the TARDIS... And everything ends there too. Its the thing that takes them here and there and is always there to take them to the next location. And the beginning of this story starts in the same way. In the TARDIS._

"I wish I knew why you wear that stuff..." The Doctor suddenly quipped.  
Rose jumped in shock. The Doctor hadn't spoken much for a while now and in that time she had simply ignored his existence. She was simply watching the TARDIS flash and click. It was near hypnotising... she racked her brains trying to pinpoint what she had felt when she had controlled the TARDIS when it was part of her being... But nothing. Just white light...

"What?" She asked trying to focus her thoughts on to the issue at hand. "What... stuff?" She cleared her throat quickly.

"The stuff!" He waved his hand in a quick movement.

Rose moved her hand in the same way and shook her head. "What stuff?" She said more confidently and her voice seemed to be firmly back in her throat much to her relief.

"That stuff around your eyes." The Doctor mused and rubbed beneath his own eyes.

Rose took that as him trying to make a point... He was going on about her eyeliner wasn't he...?

"Um... makes me look nice?" She said uncertainly.  
"Yeah but why?" The Doctor asked again in a whiny 7 year old accent.

"I dunno..." She paused to actually think about the question he had asked. The Doctor looked at her expectantly. "Um..." She felt like she was in the presence of a teacher. The way he dressed didn't help these thoughts has they only fuelled the idea of him pulling it off as one... One of her teachers in school dressed like that... Shame he died in a car crash... She felt her throat constricting. And she liked him a lot... And then it made her wonder if the doctor would disappear...

"Yeheees?" The Doctor added expectantly.

Rose was lost for words... She couldn't think... Her brain was sending her a plethora of thoughts but none of them actually held the answer to the Doctor's question about the eye liner...

"It... makes my eyes look bigger." Rose answered lamely.

"Awww." The Doctor cooed.

Rose sighed deeply. At last she had a little more time to think, to ponder, to perhaps sort out these feelings and put them out of her head. But the thought of the TARDIS being within her, living within her... It was... something she wanted to remember, so badly did she wanted to remember that. Since she was a little girl she wanted to be special and the feeling or the idea of the TARDIS being within her made her feel as though she was special. Maybe she still was. But when she tried to recollect these thoughts... memories more like... all she could see was white.

"Well don't need to worry about that." The Doctor said while wandering around the control panel randomly pulling levers and pressing buttons.

But Rose never heard him. She was close. The white, the light that seemed to penetrate her mind... She was finding them... The memories... She was so close...

"Rose?"

Again she wasn't hearing his voice any more... She heard the faintest voices in her head. Although they were so desperate. She strained to hear... She wanted to hear. "Rose you're not supposed to do that!" A voice so familiar cried urgently. So familiar... then why was it so far away. She wanted to grab it... She wanted to save him... stop him from hurting...  
"I see the earth, the moon, the stars and sun... I see them all and control it..." Her own voice echoed in her mind. It was strange that she never remembered saying those things. This must have been when she had control over the TARDIS. When she was special.

"Rose?" The Doctor called over more impatiently stopping what he was doing and looking over to his comrade. She was just standing there. Her mouth slightly ajar as if she were trying to catch her breath, but there was no struggle. She was just standing there leaning forwards slightly. Her eyes completely glazed over.

"You do?" A comforting voice asked her. A voice she wanted so badly to be beside her... "I feel that all the time..."  
"My head..." She whimpered... "it's killing me..."

"I know..." She felt arms slowly wrap around her. "Come here." He leant in so closely. She felt a soft breath against her cheeks, his nose brush past hers and his lips plant softly against hers.

Light radiated against her and her head was throbbing madly. She felt like she was dying but in such warmth... she felt herself let go...

"Whoa!" The Doctor suddenly rushed over to Rose as she was leaning over way too far and was near falling. He caught her mid fall. "Rose?" He shook her gently but she was out cold. "Well... wonder what brought that along?" He sighed a pang of worry sweeping through him.

He cared for Rose far too much to let himself see her like this. She was confused... She didn't know who he was... Heck he didn't even know who he was at the moment. It seemed every second he was learning something new. Something exciting about his new anatomy. Like his nose seemed to twitch when ever he blinked... And his ears never used to be so sturdy... But something had remained the same within him... His affection towards Rose... And it was almost as if it were growing... Just holding her like this...

_Well hope you enjoyed that. A little bit of Doctor/Rose fluff. Please oh please R+R cos I really wanna see how much of a cock up I made of it. Oh yeah my sissy is doing the other Doctor Who story at the moment so read **Switching Planes **too and R+R her too!_


End file.
